degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Together Forever
Together Forever is the thirteenth episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on December 12, 2005 in Canada and on April 14, 2006 in the United States. Summary Downtown Sasquatch gets recognized by a music producer but are they ready to become stars? Liberty finally has her and J.T.'s baby. Main Plot The band Downtown Sasquatch gets ready for the showcase and gets noticed by a big time music producer who wants to work with them. Near the end of the episode, the band realizes that the only one the music producer wants is Craig, they all encourage him to start his music career by going solo, marking the end of Downtown Sasquatch. He does, and all of them say goodbye to him as he starts his new life in Vancouver. Sub Plot Liberty is told to take it easy as the birth of her baby is approaching. She refuses to take her doctor's orders, but Toby tries to make sure that she keeps the stress down. On the way to the conference, Liberty's water breaks in Toby's car and she immediately goes into labor. Soon after, she gives birth to a baby boy. J.T. later comes in and they look at the wonderful life they created together. Afterwards, the adoption agency comes and takes Liberty and J.T.'s son away to his adoptive parents. Trivia= *This episode was named after the song "Together Forever" by Rick Astley. *This episode marks Craig's last main plot as a regular. However, this is not his last appearance on the series. He later comes back in High Fidelity (2) to see his fellow students graduate, comes back with a coke addiction in What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1) and What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), comes back fully rehabilitated to rock out the crowd in the Purple Dragon concert as the guest singer in Bust a Move (2), and one last time where he re-connects with Ellie in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *This is the final episode in which all of the members of Downtown Sasquatch play together. *When Craig went to Vancouver for the record deal, he was still finishing up his senior year of high school, and thus, hasn't technically finished high school or dropped out completely. *The third Pregnancy in TNG series. *The scene where Liberty is giving her baby to its adoptive parents is used in Sarah Barrable-Tishauer's montage in the opening credits of Season 6 and Season 7 while the scene where Ellie talks to Craig about playing at the Showcase is used in Stacey Farber's montage in the opening credits of Season 7. |-| Gallery= ImagesCAR320T8.jpg ImagesCAISBVEB.jpg ImagesCA6W917B.jpg Together Foever Picture.jpg 5345.png 14.png File:513 002.jpg File:513 003.jpg File:513 004.jpg File:513 005.jpg File:513 007.jpg File:513 008.jpg File:513 009.jpg File:Countdown2 gr53 012.jpg File:Degrassi-next-generation18.jpg For any girl that's unhappy.jpg Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg IMG_04301.jpg Tf-0054.jpg Tf-0143.jpg Tf-0142.jpg Tf-0105.jpg Tf-0083.jpg Tf-0063.jpg Tf-0055.jpg Tf-0004.jpg tf-0002.jpg tf-0052.jpg tf-0056.jpg tf-0079.jpg tf-0078.jpg tf-0112.jpg tf-0107.jpg 139-brucas59.jpg 143-brucas59.jpg tf-0123.jpg Tumblr lyvwgeRCnN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwljIKBT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwooMnz61qc1tpr.jpg Jioji.jpg Joijkk.jpg 14-brucas59 (2).jpg 789789.png 53-brucas59 (1).jpg 54-brucas59 (1).jpg Screenshot (270).png Screenshot (271).png Screenshot (272).png Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (274).png Screenshot (275).png Screenshot (276).png Screenshot (277).png Screenshot (285).png Screenshot (284).png 3-brucas59 (4).jpg tf-0013.jpg tf-0015.jpg tf-0019.jpg tf-0021.jpg tf-0030.jpg tf-0036.jpg tf-0045.jpg tf-0046.jpg tf-0047.jpg tf-0050.jpg tf-0060.jpg tf-0071.jpg tf-0073.jpg tf-0074.jpg tf-0075.jpg tf-0076.jpg tf-0080.jpg tf-0081.jpg tf-0092.jpg tf-0094.jpg Qa1114-1.jpg Tumblr lyvwrkdkRP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwpcGTUP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwq0eptW1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwqjfRJG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwl5R9el1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwkf5goY1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwk4MrmI1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwijXxSu1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwi4JPil1qc1tpr.jpg 456445.png Tumblr lyvwhrdyx51qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwhesrNw1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luvl6rujis1r4lxymo1_500.jpg Tumblr lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg ImagesCAVA09VO.jpg 6444.png 4ouio.png 64546.png 5465.png Tumblr lyvwp38X6M1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwmuVrfh1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwnuVtnF1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwmfkKxM1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwjtsRS11qc1tpr.jpg Tf-0029.jpg Tf-0059.jpg 56464.png 645v.png 6456f.png 766f.png 554v.png 5654fj.png 455f.png 446f.png Tumblr lyvwm4MCRW1qc1tpr.jpg EllieManny.png JimmyEllieMarco.png EllieMarco.png Ellie14.png Ellie15.png Ellie16.png Ellie17.png Ellie18.png Ellie19.png Ellie20.png JimmyEllie.png CraigEllie3.png CraigEllie4.png Ellie21.png Ellie22.png Ellie23.png Ellie24.png CdIXv_dWEAAUEr4.jpg 4433.png |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Nicola Correia Damude as Diane *Arlene Duncan as Mrs. Van Zandt *Roy Lewis as Harold Van Zandt *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Money Money as themselves *Alan Van Sprang as Leo Davies *John Philip Vazquez as Photographer Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *''(Craig is playing his guitar in his garage)'' Ellie: "New song? I like it, just like that. You know it doesn't even need lyrics." Craig: "It's not really a song then, is it?" Ellie: "Sometimes you don't need all the extra stuff. Sometimes simpler is better." Craig: "I'm not a solo act." Ellie: "But you could be." Craig: "I don't care. This isn't about me. This is about the band. Ellie, we were gonna do this together. Cut our own album, sold out shows, a Juno, a Grammy..." Ellie: "Craig, I can't drum." Craig: "Yes, you can!" Ellie: "No, I can't and Marco's not much better on bass and Jimmy wants to paint. Leo...God face it, he only wanted you. We were just...excess baggage. Craig, I really think you should go to the Showcase tonight just like this. You and your guitar. I really think you could win." Craig: "Okay, let's say I do play at the Showcase and I do win. That means leaving. What about Manny or Joey or Angie?" (Ellie shakes her head) Ellie: "Don't worry about them. They'll manage. They'll be fine." Craig: "What about you?" Ellie: (hesitates) I'll wave goodbye 'cause I have to...Craig, go to that club and knock them dead. For all of us." |-| Featured Music= *''"Swan Song"'' by Jake Epstein *''"People Come On"'' by Boy *''"The Last Of My World"'' by The Awesome Team *''"To Take You Home"'' by Rocketface *''"Wake Up"'' by Downtown Sasquatch *''"We Are Money Money"'' by Money Money |-| Links= *Watch Together Forever on YouTube *Watch Together Forever on GorillaVid (International) *Degrassi: "Together Forever" Deleted Scene (1) *Degrassi: "Together Forever" Deleted Scene (2) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes